Jurassic Park wiki:Common mistakes
This is a list of mistakes that most newcomers make. Please look at them and don't make them yourself. Grammar T-Rex is wrong. It should be T. rex. Articles Needless articles Some topics are too trivial to deserve an article. Examples of needless articles are: * Jurassic Park Deaths * Safari Vehicle lights * People killed by T. rex * Bone Shaker crane * Grant's Raptor Claw * Grant's caravan * Ellie's divorce * Amanda's boobs Doubles Before you create an article, check if the topic already exists. Useless content Think twice before you add content to articles. Are you sure the content is useful to the article? For an example of useless editing, look here. Pictures Doubles This wiki already has . There is a large chance all the pictures you need are already uploaded. Before you start uploading a picture, make sure it isn't already there. Non-Jurassic Park pictures This is a Jurassic Park wiki, therefore only pictures from JP media are allowed. We don't want to see any pictures from Walking With Dinosaurs , Primeval, Terra Nova etc. There are exceptions: * In blog or forum posts you can post whatever you like, as long as it follows Wikia guidelines. This means no pornography, illegal material, etc. * On your userpage you can put whatever pictures you like, again as long as they follow Wikia guidelines. * If a dinosaur has no nice pictures in JP media, like Cearadactylus, JP fan art is allowed. Categories Categories are used to put related subjects together. At the bottom of an article thumbnails are shown to articles that share categories with the current page. However, a lot of users add popular articles to a HUGE amount of new categories. They probably do this because it is an easy way to earn badges. First of all, a category must be useful for this wiki. Examples of useless categories: * Brainy1130's Favorite Pages (stupid!) * Pachyrostra (this is a Jurassic Park wiki, not wikipedia) * Blond actress A category can not be too general. Otherwise Ian Malcolm and Allosaurus will end up in the same category. And what would be the point of that? Examples of too general categories: * Jurassic Park Trilogy * Jurassic Park 3D * 1993 * 1997 * 2001 Furthermore, a category can not be too specific. * Tyrannosaurus * Small carnivores of Jurassic Park III (only contains the velociraptors) * Tiny carnivores of Jurassic Park III (only contain the Compys) A category can be useful, but must be used properly. For example, the category Movies contains only JP films. It is wrong to put everything that appears in movies (like Ian Malcolm and the Barbasol can to that category. If you add categories, you must consider the hierarchy of categories. Many categories are a more specialised version of a more general one. For example, the category Characters has subcategories: * Characters ** Female characters ** Male characters ** Jurassic Park III characters ** etc Ellie Sattler must be put in Female Characters and Jurassic Park III characters, NOT in Characters. It are the categories Female Characters and Jurassic Park III characters that are placed in Characters. Trivia The Trivia sections are the most misused sections on this wiki. The Trivia section should contain useful information that doesn't fit in the other sections of an article. They are often used to add brainfarts like this: * The T-REX was a KILLLER!!!11 * There might have been 100 raptors in the Worker Village * Muldoon is awesome! Or to present made-up theories that can't be tested with JP material. And as a result it mostly evolves into a discussion. * The Raptors in Dangerous Games have feathers because were created before Peter Ludlow was put in control. * The Tylosaurus from JP:TG killed the crew of Dino-Soar. * In the Lost World: Jurassic Park a dinosaurs graveyard was next to the Velociraptor nest, so there may have been more then 20 of them since there were Sauropod bones in the graveyard, and all of them working together could probably bring down an Apatosaurus, or even a Supersaurus. And please, NO sabotaging pages. You will get a 5 year ban if you ever for some reason want to do that.